User talk:OmniKaiser/Archive 1
Depends on what the edit is, normally no unless you asked the owner or your an admin.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 22:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) No Please remove the sage items from your characters...... The artifacts of the sage of six paths sap chakra not give it.... and the only known artifacts are the , , , , and . --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 11:01, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Your character Aezlea Nigaon cannot have a hybrid Byakugan and sharingan.... it was stated by Kishimoto directly that if it were to happen they would have sharingan in one eye and the other would be byakugan...... seeing as he wrote naruto that fact is law here to prevent hybrid eye techniques from being made as we try to stick as close to the canon facts as possible...please revise his kekkei genkai.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 13:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Well that needs to be explained clearly.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 15:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well for starters Why do they have both? You do know that having a hybrid cross means that the power of both is cut in half and the sharingan half most likely cannot achieve its mangekyou level. And from what I saw again you cant use them simultaneously as again one eye would be all white and the other normal until sharingan is activated.... You were better off having two sections or one big section entitled Sharingan and Byakugan that would make things neater... like look at Teiou Asakura under the rinnegan section or Kitate Uchiha under his sharingan. and please sign your post.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 19:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) hey wanna make a clan or a organization together --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 07:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) no really i was hoping you would but if i muss i guess we could do biju host's or something else --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 17:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) that's perfect and umm do you know how to make your own character's --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 17:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) because i wanted to make a original character for it and i been trying to do it all day and just can't can you help--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 18:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) not the character template i mean creating a picture --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 18:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) i been teying that all day heck even now im still doing it and can't seem to get it right so any idea's--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 18:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) well not to sure but if i had to guess id say like the 4th hokage but with straightener hair--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 18:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) i figured that so maybe ill do naruto --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 19:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ok so the team up what you wanna do --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 02:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) like what?--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ok sure--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 06:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Reason It was deleted because it made no sense and broke all known canon rules about the rinnegan.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 16:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thats the thing the ONLY person who had that kind of ability was the while using the , your ninja isnt on the same tier as the sage, so he cant split his soul it would kill him to do so. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 16:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) NO! What exactly is your logic behind Pulse Release + = Implosion Release when both pages say they are a mixture of , and --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 20:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok no The Kaikishoku Clan is not allowed, it breaks canon by adding a connection to the sage of six paths for the Hyuga, It adds yet annother child to him (Which is over done here) and it has a bunch of Kekkei genkai that have NOTHING to do with one another if your gonna make a clan with alot of kekkei then you have to at least make them have elemental connections, like the Getsueikirite Clan has, its kekkei are linked.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 22:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :You have one week to fix this clan and bring it up to code or I will delete it. Like I said before, this site is not for just making random ideas, they MUST follow the canon. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 12:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) But my asakura clan is a pure fanon clan, no connection to a canon clan as changing canon clans is not a good idea. Because your adding a connection to the Hyuga your changing the established canon. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 21:10, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Just remove the connection to the Sage and the Hyuga and you'll have a good clan. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 21:28, July 27, 2011 (UTC) It has to be an SVG image and im not sure, because even when I converted an image to SVG it didnt show up aka with my Shiratori Clan so im not sure what is up with the templates and the nature icons are only auto added when using the new templates using Form:Character and --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 15:16, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :You have to add to the page after making the template using the form, look at Shiro Yuy as an example its my test character.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 15:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) This is what I was told: When you go to the image to save it, make sure you're not just on the image page. For example, go and click on the infobox picture of one of your characters, and then go to its image page. If try to save the image from the image page, it will always save your image as a .png or a .jpg, however, if from the image page, you click the image again, it will take you to the image itself and you can save it in .svg form. Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 17:03, July 12, 2011 (UTC) --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 15:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :I fixed your clan symbol and uploaded better icons for the scorch and dawn releases.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 19:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) No, Im not sure how to do the same with dojutsu icons as the Hoshigatagan isnt cooperating with me. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 19:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ... I know your clan has multiple kekkei but can you please not give one member even if shes the founder all of them. Its not plausible that one member would have every kekkei genkai, but it is plausible that they would possess the original and as time moved on it became diluted and split to form the other kekkei. But a Dojutsu as well as a tota and yin-yang release chakra is too much to be honest. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 21:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You do know that tota arent stand alone natures, you have the base natures that form it as well, that and again even the ancestor cannot have more than one kekkei.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 22:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I think you should choose between the tota and the dojutsu as both are too much for one person. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 22:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Um, excuse me why the heck did you rip off the glass release page and reword it for your dawn release? This counts as plagiarism. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 22:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Answer You can edit the infobox itself by putting in relationship= in the coding to add Other Relationships. If you don't want to do that, use the search bar for Form:Character. Please sign your messages though, it makes them easier to respond to. Zf6hellion 00:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Im new Hey, Im a new guy here, is looking for some tips, ideas, etc.. Im also looking for doing cross storylining with someone, would you help me out some? --JDUDE 17:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Rate my scene Hey, im new here just started today, can you rate my one scene Hakami Shidashi, The Beginning, for a new scene please Re: Character You are the Omega Sigma, who messaged me about art, right? lol, I wasn't sure. Anyway, if I got the right person (I hope, lol) I'd be happy to make art for any character you'd like. I just need a few details on how you want the character(s) to look, and I should be able to finish it within the next couple of days (Sorry, I'm slow with photoshop xD). - Shiyugotenshi 04:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, no problem. I'll upload the pics to this site when they're done and send you a message, but if you have trouble finding them on here, you can find them on my deviantART (same username: Shiyugotenshi lol). I have no other requests, so they both should be finished by Wednesday at the absolute latest (Though I will try to get them done sooner, by like Monday). I'll also upload them at full size, and you can change it to whatever you feel is best, lol. - Shiyugotenshi 02:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Your Artwork is Ready Hey again :D. I finished the art you requested and you can find them here on the wiki under the names, "hyuga_oc" and "uchiha_oc." If you have any trouble finding them here, they're also on my deviantART page. Shiyugotenshi 03:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Question What exactly is your fixation with the rinnegan? You have made like two or three characters now with it, which if they are in the same timeline is impossible as it appears at random and one ninja with a connection to the sage in some way shape or form gains it. Considering that the only two natural users were Nagato and the Sage of Six Paths who lived 1000 years apart, it can safe to assume that it appears after some great extent of time. Please choose which character you wish to have the rinnegan and stick with it, and or kill off the current user before moving on to another. Please and thank you. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 18:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) If you know its improbable then why do it? and if your going to have that kind of attitude then maybe you should leave the wikia and do your stories on your own as we don't need that kind of thing here... I know you want to write your fan fiction but by canon facts it as even you say is improbable to have more than one user in one timeline.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 22:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) SVG Go here http://image.online-convert.com/convert-to-svg --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 22:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Heello, I notice you make a lot of pages. Would it be alright if you give me the infobox you use and a brief explanation on how to use it? No just no I dont mind your use of the sharingan (Which I find to be over used here regardless) but no adding extra forms, as that is against the rules since it breaks canon even my Nisshōkirite Clan didnt add more forms simply used hat was known.... the evolution of canon kekkei is set in stone if there is one...... I am getting sick of users here making bulls**t upgrades and variations to canon kekkei that make no sense... Upgrading it within the clan is fine if it seems plusible but you Kakuchū Sharingan is not needed.......--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 22:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Kotoamtsukami cannot be used by another Uchiha (or Uchiha clan reletive) as it was not sealed in another pair eyes since Shisui lost one to danzo (who wouldnt dare seal it in another) and Itachi implanted the eye in his crow then burned it after the jutsu was released...... I deleted the page as it is now spam to use it and honestly I am sick of the fan usage of limited canon jutsu that are all powerful.... since it was the most powerful genjutsu in the ninja world it has no purpose here. Also I doubt the jutsu would reappear as the UCHIHA ARE DEAD, so unless you give a really good explanation of how your Soga Clan is related to the Uchiha you cannot say she awoke it.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 22:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Explain How does Takeko Nakano have both the Rinnegan and Byakugan???? They are not interrelated like the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan so how exactly does she possess both eyes? Please revise, and this is the last time i will tell you stick to the canon facts on interrelated techniques or bloodlines, I highly doubt outside of a transplant that a byakugan user could have the ability to shift between the two, it would be one or the other, and even with a transplant they would be like Tobi and have one Byakugan and one Rinnegan. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 17:40, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I saw some of your articles and yours have the Naruto Wiki-like infobox instead of the Fanon one. When I tried to apply , when I tried to edit it, there wa nothing in the published page! How do I edit the infobox? --Davidchola2 10:21, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2